Remembrance
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: "And of course… If it wasn't strange I never would have met you that day in the Wyldwood. ...Or tried to kill you… But, I never would have fallen in love with you either." Requested by: Queen of Air and Darkness


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Much to my chagrin… **

**-.-'**

* * *

R_e_m**e**_m_br**a**_n_c_e_

**::**

_Requested by: _Queen of Air and Darkness

* * *

In a dark moment I ask, "How can anyone bring a child into this world?" And  
the answer rings clear, "Because there is no other world, and because the  
child has no other way into it."

~Robert Brault

* * *

"Ash…"

Something was tugging on him, shaking his body back and forth and he struggled to swat them away… Only to realize he couldn't move his arms.

"Ash…!"

A weight pressed down on his eyelids and he found he couldn't find the strength to open them. 'What's wrong with me?' He wondered, as he drifted through darkness. 'Why cant I… Why can't I open my eyes or lift my arms?'

"Ash!"

'That voice…' He knew that voice. It was a voice he had often dreamed of… A voice that had haunted his thoughts when he was alone. It was a voice that seemed to shine a light into the darkness that seemed to want to pull him down.

"Ash… Wake… Up!"

A voice he knew… But who? He struggled to wade through his memories, searching through the sea of faces to find the one whom called him.

"Ash… Please!"

'There it was!' He thought with triumph as a girl's face surfaced from the dark. 'There… It was.'

"Ash! You need to wake up!"

'She was smiling,' he realized, her pale blue eyes gleaming in happiness as she gazed kindly at him, her pale silver hair falling down around her face and ears. She seemed to radiate light and happiness, and he found himself drifting closer to her, a strange yearning in his chest to touch her and hold her close.

'Who…?'

"Ash! Wake! Up!"

Meghan, a voice whispered, Meghan Chase.

'Oh.'

His eyes shot open in surprise as he lurched upwards, a gasp leaving his lips as he fought to calm his suddenly racing heart.

"Ash!"

"Wha…?"

A smiling face came into view, the face of that same girl he had seen in the darkness.

Meghan Chase… A voice whispered. The girl you gained a soul for.

'That's right…' He thought, blinking against the sudden burst of memories. 'I remember…'

"I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried," He watched in shock as her lip trembled and pain overtook the light in her eyes, "After you were hit you wouldn't wake up and I thought… I thought I'd lost you."

Compassion surged up from his heart and he found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

"It's alright," He murmured, "I'm right here. Besides, I made a vow remember? What kind of Knight would I be if I couldn't take a hit for my Queen?"

She trembled in his arms, and he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of summer that clung to her skin.

'Meghan Chase, the daughter of Oberon, and the newly made Iron Queen. The girl whom I became a Knight to and whom I got a soul for. The girl whom I love. …I remember.'

"Meghan… How long was I asleep?"

She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "Almost a week. That's why I was afraid that you…" Her lower lip trembled and he smiled gently as he cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing away a stray tear before it traveled down her chin.

"It's all right now."

"Yeah," She laughed, "You must think I'm so stupid, getting so upset over something like this. And after everything that's happened before to…"

He shook his head gently, "You aren't stupid Meghan. And besides, how do you think I would react if I was in your position?"

"Well you definitely wouldn't hole yourself up in a room, send away all visitors and tell Glitch where to stick his sword."

"No," He nodded, "I probably wouldn't have… Wait," He blinked, raising an eyebrow. "You did what?"

She laughed, a small smile finding its way to her lips. "Oh it's nothing important. Besides… I'm pretty sure he's forgiven me."

"Is that right?"

"Yup! And now that you're awake… I finally have an excuse to get out of this incredibly stuffy room!"

He fought against a chuckle of amusement, forcing his face to become blank and serious. "Oh is that all I'm good for my Queen?"

She blinked, her face screwing up cutely in confusion before she gave him an incredulous look, a teasing light in her eyes. "Of course not silly! You're also a good sword hanger… Not to mention a good pillow!"

He shook his head as a chuckle escaped his mouth, a smile curling his lips upwards. "Is that right?"

She nodded her head cheerfully as she grinned up at him. "Yup!"

"Are you sure about that?" He breathed, tilting his head down to place a kiss just above the hollow of her throat.

She shivered. "Yes?"

His hands crept up her waist silently as a smirk stole its way across his lips. "Is that your final answer?"

She trembled and a quiet chuckle left his lips, his eyes gleaming like that of a predators

"Yes."

He pounced.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Ash?" Meghan breathed as she pushed a strand of hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"Hmm?" He murmured, as he drew lazy circles on the bare skin of her stomach that her t-shirt revealed.

"Don't you think we're a bit… Strange? I mean," She laughed, "You were just unconscious and now look at us!" She gestured wildly before letting her arm fall limp. "Its like nothing ever happened!"

He sat up, twisting his body to look down at her flushed form. "Meghan, we aren't exactly normal to begin with. Besides," He murmured, stroking a stay strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm used to this kind of thing remember? Not to mention the fact that I heal faster than your average human."

"So… You don't think that we're…"

"Strange?" He questioned, "Yes we are. But, then again the Nevernever is strange."

She nodded a quizzical look in her eyes. "That's true…"

"And of course… If it wasn't strange I never would have met you that day in the Wyldwood."

"Or tried to kill me…" She muttered.

A smile graced his lips and he dipped his head. "Or tried to kill you… But, I never would have fallen in love with you either."

She blinked in shock before smiling warmly and reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Fair enough," She murmured quietly as his lips came enticingly close. "My Knight."

"Of course," He breathed, "Anything for my Queen."

* * *

**So there it is! My first AshxMeghan fic! I must say that this was quite hard! I'm so used to writing PuckxMeghan fics that I had to struggle to keep Ash in character instead of making him like Puck… Though I'm a little afraid that I failed.**

**Anyways!**

**I hope its okay Queen of Air and Darkness! And I'm sorry for the long wait! The quote you gave me had me stumped at first but then this just popped into my head… and well… *shrugs* As soon as I went with it this came out! I tried going along with what I thought the quote was leaning towards whilst keeping it kinda light and fluffy but… I don't think I succeeded. -.-' So I'm sorry if I screwed up the whole aspect of it. *sigh***

**And last but not least!**

**Review and tell me what you liked, what you disliked and what you just flat out hated and I'll see what I can do! :)**

**;3**

**-TMTMFD**


End file.
